The Shikon Miko Ninja Alchemist
by Music and Reading Lover
Summary: Back in Feudal Japan, there are demon’s, miko’s/monk‘s, alchemist’s, hanyou, ninja’s, demon slayer’s and human’s. Friends come to together, make new friends on their journey...The rest of the summery is inside.


**The Shikon Miko Ninja Alchemist**

**Summary: Back in Feudal Japan, there are demon's, miko's/monk's, alchemist's, hanyou, ninja's, demon slayer's and human's. Friends come to together, make new friends on their journey, a little romance along the way, and everyone getting stronger, all the while fighting their enemies. Every on finds out who the Shikon Miko Ninja Alchemist after a few weird events.**

**XXXXXXX**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot to the story. I'm only saying it this once.**

**Anime used: Inuyasha, Fullmetal Alchemist, and Naruto**

**My own characters: Joshua(Josh) (boy),Toki(girl), Shikotsu(girl), Chiku(girl), Shona(boy)**

**Extra off another anime: Conan, Rachel, Yusuke, Keiko**

**Rating for now: T(I may or may not change it)**

**Genre: Adventure/Romance**

**Main Pairing: Kagome/Sesshomaru(Pairing won't happen in the beginning)**

**There'll be other pairings but I'm not going to list them.**

**The Characters might be OOC**

**"talking"**

**'_thinking_'**

**XXXXXXXX**

**One night during the search of the Shikon Jewel Shards, the Inu group set up camp for the night. The consisted of a miko named Kagome, a hanyou named Inuyasha, a demon kitsune named Shippo, a perverted monk named Miroku, a Demon Slayer named Sango, and her demon cat Kirara.**

**Kagome cooked Inuyasha's favorite meal. That's right you guessed it, Ramen. He just couldn't get enough of it. If Kagome would listen to him then he'd eat almost 24/7. Though, no one knows how'd he'd be able to, they think he has a bottomless stomach. While Dog-boy kept eating, Shippo laid down in Kagome's sleeping bag since he already ate. He was out immediately.**

**"Hey, San…" Kagome was interrupted by the yell "Hentai," and a loud smack.**

**"Hey, Sango." Kagome started again. "Do you want to go to the small pond with me?"**

**"No, thank you. I'm going to go to bed. Talk to you in the morning, and you don't have to worry about Miroku, he's out cold." Sango replied. Kagome just giggled.**

**"Okay, I'll be back soon," Kagome Stated as she picked up her bag. After that she headed to the pond. Kagome enjoys bathing at least every or every other day. She doesn't know how people can go longer.**

**On the way there Kagome began thinking. '_I can't believe how strong I've gotten. Let's see here, if I remember correctly, I've gained a few new abilities. I'm really happy I'm not just extra weight any more. At home I've been practicing a lot. My friends don't even know of my new abilities. They don't even know that when I was meditating, I could feel two new powers inside of me, but I couldn't access it. I've grown in strength, power, mind, and speed. I'm stronger than Inuyasha now, but he doesn't know it, because I've learned to keep some of my power hidden or blocked away 'til I need it. With one of my new powers that I call absorption, I can take in any information from someone speaking to me and never forget it. With this ability I can touch anything that has something written on and all the information will instantly be in my head. I won't forget it either. I…_' her thoughts were interrupted with a scream of "Ed" from someone nearby. "Who's there?" she asked.**

**A short boy with semi-long blond hair, gold-amber eyes, white gloves, black pants, and a long, red trench coat on, flew out from behind a few trees, seeming unconscious . Along with him a girl with shoulder length brown hair with streaks of red, with a midnight blue kimono on. She was about a head taller than the boy. The boy was about four feet five inches in height. Both of them were covered in injuries from head to toe. A tree stopped their flight through the air.**

**Kagome ran over to the two teens. She checked their pulse, and sighed in relief when she felt their hearts beating. From the looks of, they got beat up pretty badly. The boy had a large gash on his abdomen, cuts and scratches everywhere else. The girl had a large gash on both her right arm and leg, the rest is the same as the boy. She then heard the sound of metal and a young boy's voice yelling, remembering the voice from earlier.**

**A guy in gray armor ran out yelling, "Ed, Toki, are you okay?" The guy noticed Kagome crouched down next to his friends, looking at him. "Who are you?" he asked.**

**"I'm Kagome Higurashi," she answered. "You and them."**

**"Alphonse Elric. You can call me Al. The blond is Edward Elric. you can call him Ed. Just don't make fun of his height. The other is Toki. We're alchemists." Al told her. During all of this, Kagome used her healing powers on Toki.**

**"You're alchemists! Cool! Bye the way, how old are you guys?" Kagome asked enthusiastically.**

**"I'm 14, Ed's 15, and Toki's 15," answered Al. "How 'bout you?"**

**"I'm 16. I'm almost done healing Toki, then I'll start on Ed."**

**"What, who are you?" Al asked confused.**

**"I'm the Shikon Miko. Okay, they're healed. They'll just be resting for a few hours," Kagome answered shyly.**

**"Y-y-you're th-the Sh-shikon M-miko. Y-you're famous around here." stuttered Al. Kagome shook her head, yes, while blushing.**

**"Hey, Al, why did your suit of armor sound hollow when you ran over here?" Kagome asked.**

**"That's because there's no body in here, it's just my soul. When Ed and I were trying to bring our mother back with alchemy. I lost my body and Ed lost his left leg. Ed quickly used alchemy on this suit of armor to put my soul in. Doing that, he lost his right arm. His arm and leg are mechanic, but it's like his real arm, but looking and feeling like metal. He also doesn't feel any feeling in his right arm and left leg," Al said. "Kagome can you help me carry them."**

**"Sure, we can bring them back to the clearing with my friends. Wait, after I take my bath. The pond is right pass those trees," she pointed 90 degress from where he came from. "It'll take about ten-twenty minutes." After that Kagome walked over to the pond with her bag still on her back. When she got there, Kagome took her shampoo, conditioner, body wash, a towel, and some pajama's out. Kagome stripped down, and slipped into the water. She washed her hair and body. She rinsed her hair out, and rinsed her body off. Kagome then got out, and dried off. She then got dressed, made sure her hair was dry, packed her stuff, and walked back to Toki, AL, and Ed. "Hey, I'm done and ready. You have to carry my bag, I can't carry any one with this bag."**

**"Okay," Al said picking up Kagome's bag, then Toki. Kagome put Ed on her back. '_he's just as light as he his short._' Kagome thought.**

**XXXXXXXXX**

**You could say Inuyasha was getting mad, well furious. Kagome has been gone for about an hour. Miroku's still knocked out, Shippo's slipping in Kagome's sleeping bag, Sango fell asleep by a tree close to Miroku, and Kirara is curled up by Sango's abdomen. All the while, Inuyasha fuming up in a tree waiting for Kagome.**

**He noticed the fire starting to go out. He jumped off the tree to put more wood in it. Inuyasha never thought to smell out for Kagome, so he never knew what happened. Inuyasha's thoughts turned from Kagome to Kikyo when he saw soul stealers. '_Kikyo_' he thought. He then raced off to meet Kikyo.**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Naruto, Sakura, and Neji, were racing through the forest trying to find a clearing to train in. They've had no luck so far, and they've been looking for about two hours.**

**"I'm starving, starving, starving," whined Naruto. "Can we stop and eat?"**

**"No. We need to find a clearing," stated Neji. "We're not taking a break."**

**"Come on Neji, I'm starving to. I need something to eat," Sakura almost whined. "Please, Neji. I'm sure you don't want to here two people whining."**

**"Fine, fine. We can stop eat, we can rest, too. You have an hour, I'll go get firewood." Neji gritted through his teeth.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**That's all I have so far. Please review and tell me what you really think. Tell me if you like or dislike it. Please just review. Tell me things I could improve on. I'll try to update soon. Forgive me if I ever mixed past, present, and future tenses.**


End file.
